ADMINISTRATIVE CORE ABSTRACT The Administrative Core coordinates the use of Core resources by members of the Atlanta Vision Research Community (AVRC). The Administrative Core is managed by the Program Director (PD), the co-director, an administrative assistant, and the AVRC Core Advisory Committee. The Administrative Core leadership is responsive to the needs of the end-users, the NEI-R01 grant holders, in the context of and as governed by the best interests of innovative vision science in the AVRC and the overall missions of the NEI. The Administrative Core monitors and evaluates the performance of each resource / service Core, monitors the equitable use of the Cores, resolves conflicts over the use of Core resources, assists with the purchasing of Core supplies, manages the finances of the Cores, assists with NIH Public Access Compliance and institutional regulatory compliance, and performs many other tasks as outlined in the Specific Aims: Aim 1. To assist with development and support of ARVC members? research. Aim 2. To provide financial oversight and assistance to Core investigators. Aim 3. To effectively administer the operations of the Core.